Seeing With Our Hearts
by Pricat
Summary: Artie is feeling blue because it's Valentine's Day and feels he's all alone until two human friends of Shrek's show him he's wrong and his friends do care about him while stopping an new foe
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Valentine's Day is today and this holiday always makes me feel a little depressed because I always feel left out but this always makes me want to write fics.**

**In it, Artie is feeling left out and feels alone until he meets some strange friends of Shrek's from another world and they show him that he's never alone.**

**I hope people like this as it's something I wrote for myself and for my good friend Inyunaruto365 since we're good friends.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in the kingdom of Far, Far Away but in the castle, a certain sandy brown haired young King was depressed as he woke up looking up at the calendar and sighing seeing it was February 14th or Valentine's Day in other words as that thought made him sad as he knew it was a day of love and knew that he could never have good luck with Love as in Worchester, no girl wanted to go out with him as he'd been the loser back then but then remembered he was King now and not somebody any meat headed jock could push around anymore as he realised that getting dressed and heading down to get breakfast.

He saw Lillian was in a strange mood like his as he entered the dining room and remembered that Uncle Harold had passed away a long time ago and understood why Valentine's Day made her sad as men sent her cards and presents but none of them could replace the love she'd felt for Harold as she sipped black tea.

"Hey Aunt Lillian, rough morning huh?" he said as she nodded.

"Yes it is a rough morning indeed.

This day makes me sad every year." she answered.

"I can relate to how you feel." he answered eating pancakes.

She smiled sadly knowing what he was talking about as he had a little self confidence now then when he used to be at Worchester but she along with Shrek had been helping him feel a little stronger.

She watched as he left the castle......

* * *

Everywhere he went, he saw people giving each other cards and gifts or couples holding hands which made him sad as he knew nobody would truly love him and was a little jealous of his cousin Fiona but smiled sadly knowing he could go hang out at the swamp with Shrek as they were the same in emotions and could count on him.

He then left the kingdom as he left in a carriage as he headed to Duloc.

He wondered what they were doing, probably having fun.

* * *

At a certain swamphouse, Fiona was baking heart shaped cookies with the triplets as it was Valentine's Day and they were having a party later but she smiled as Leah entered and was helping Shrek decorate the house along with Carley and Ogre Child but Carley was down and Ogre Child was acting strange as she smiled knowing a certain male ogre was the reason the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior was acting odd as she was breaking eggs by karate chopping as the triplets were amazed as Fiona laughed as the hazel eyed girl had strange ways of doing things sometimes as she heard Ogre Child giggle and Shrek groan as Leah came out seeing the male ogre covered in whipped cream as both Fiona and Leah found it hilarious but they noticed Carley was a little down but the hazel eyed girl understood what was making her act like this as she knew she was like this every Valentine's Day and only she could make her happy sgain.

"Is she okay?" she heard Ogre Child ask softly.

She was surprised to hear that as the Ogreix Warrior was Carley's more braver half but didn't know why she got sad sometimes like this and needed to tell her but not when everybody was here because it would make her sad.

She then saw them go into the house and Leah smiled as she decided to tell her.

Ogre Child saw Carley was watching Ponyo on a portable DVD player with earbuds in which made her smile as she knew that she wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying which was a good thing as well as Shrek going to take a shower after being sticky and covered in whipped cream as the hazel eyed girl began to explain that she didn't like being left out of Valentine's Day because she had nobody to love but the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior frowned at that.

"She's always happy when it's the Day of Hearts in Aria.

Besides she has us and you to care about her." she said softly.

"Yeah but she made that holiday in Aria so none of the Arians would feel the way she feels today." Leah told her.

The dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior felt bad as she saw Carley asleep as she stroked her hair knowing that she got sad a lot but had her, Aria and especially her, Leah and Shrek to help her.

She had a feeling an new foe would try to take over Far, Far Away.


	2. Needing To Stop Zanora

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I hope you guys like.**

**I'm surprised by how many reviews I got for this but for the first chapter alone.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

In the darker parts of Far, Far Away, somebody was watching the swamp and saw Ogre Child there but growled in anger seeing the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior but smiled evilly seeing the human Queen of Aria was miserable and she was feeding off her sadness as she knew it was both Valentine's Day and the Day of Hearts in Aria but she had an idea.

As she couldn't take over Aria, she could take over Far, Far Away and make Ogre Child pay for the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights stopping her in Aria as she smirked heading to the kingdom as she knew that Artie was gone and she decided to go have some fun as she became her dragon form.

She couldn't wait to have fun and take over the kingdom.

* * *

At the swamp, Shrek and Leah noticed that Carley had gone but Ogre Child knew where she'd gone, that she'd went to Aria for a little while because there it was the Day of Hearts where friends gave each other cards and gifts or did something to show they cared about them and the human girl liked that better than Valentine's Day by a long shot as Leah decided to go but Ogre Child stopped her.

"I'll go Leah-chan.

Stay here, okay?" she said as she created a portal to Aria and went through.

Leah watched as it disappeared after the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior had went through it as she went to help the others with things but she understood why her best friend was sad about Valentine's Day but hoped she would feel better soon so they could have fun but saw the triplets running around with Nerf guns playing Head Hunter which was funny to her as she was helping Shrek and the others but saw a messenger show up from Far, Far Away but he looked worried as Fiona and Artie were nervous about hearing what he had to say.

"A dragon has entered the kingdom and is causing chaos!

It's name is Zanora.

You guys have to stop it right away!" he told them as they understood.

Leah had a feeling she'd heard that name before but wanted to wait until Ogre Child came back with Carley because she had a feeling Zanora had ewscaped from Aria and was trying to take over.

She hoped her best friend was okay.

* * *

In Aria Carley was in Lantanis training with the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights but both Izz and Jen could tell something was bothering her as they were sparring but had a feeling that it was to do with Valentine's Day as Izz agreed going easy on her as they were good friends but after training, they saw Ogre Child join them but she knew her friend was sad as she hugged her knowing she was like this on this holiday but wanted to help her as she had a head ache as both Carley and Jen were worried.

"I'm fine guys.

A dark hearted Arian is in Far, Far Away and plans to take over it." she answered it.

Carley had a feeling it was Zanora as Jen agreed with her and Ogre Child as she decided to go to Far, Far Away knowing that Leah was working on something to cheer her friend up as they returned through a portal they had created through Ogreix and led to Far, Far Away as they went through it.

Jen wanted to go with them but both Carley and Ogre Child thought this was a bad idea as he and Shrek were rivals and couldn't control it as he sighed but decided to take Izz with them.

The Gold Heart Ograrian Knight sighed knowing that Zanora was a very dangerous dark hearted Arian and couldn't allow her to wreck Far, Far Away like she nearly wrecked Aria if it wasn't for him along with Ogre Child and the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights.

He hoped they'd be safe.

* * *

Leah was relieved to see both Carley and Ogre Child return but saw worry in her hazel eyes as they had a feeling she knew that Zanora had been in Far, Far Away as they told her about the Dragoness of Loneliness but she was surprised hearing that the dark hearted Arian was depressed but that gave her no excuse to do what she was doing as Shrek and the others agreed as Artie saw fiery Ogreix glow in Carley's blue eyes as she was in her black Ogreix Warrior armour which had a light green crest of a wispy heart with an Arian dragon curled around it as Ogre Child smiled seeing her friend and Ruler of Aria in her Dragon Heart Ogreix armour as she smiled weakly.

While Ogre Child had many forms of Ogreix and Arian magic, Carley had Dreamix and Dragon Heart Ogreix but she was a powerful wielder of both forms of magic as Artie and the others were impressed but then Carley remembered somethjing as she held out a black fingerless gloved hand in front of her as she looked at Leah.

"Tranformus." she said as Arian magic emitted and surrounded her.

Ogre Child smiled knowing what she was doing because in Aria, Leah was the Arian Knight of Friendship and now Carley was giving her the Arian Knight armour and her Friendix so she could help them.

"Wow Leah you look cool." Artie said as Shrek and the others agreed.

Leah looked at herself as she was in a turquise suit of Arian Knight armour that was unbreakable, unburnable and unshockable with the Scale of Friendship crest on her armoured chest and helmet.

"T-Thanks Carley.

You don't know how much this means to me." she answered hugging her.

"You're welcome Leah-chan." she answered as they set off for Far, Far Away along with Shrek and the others.


	3. Making Camp

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Inyunaruto365 I decided to make you the Arian Knight of Friendship two years ago when my family went to Portugal and I was writing an Aria story and that was when I did it but you're also Ogre Child's friend too, like with me since you're the only female Arian Knight she likes talking to.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Zanora was happy as she was attacking Far, Far Away but knew that Ogre Child and her friends would try to stop her as she sighed as she prepared to enter the castle as she smiled seeing the people of Far, Far Away running in fear as she cackled knowing they had no choice as she knew that nothing could stop her now except for Ogre Child and her friends but they weren't here so she had no fear as she had fun causing chaos as she saw Lilllian try to stop her but Zanora stopped her and put her in the dungeon as she cackled evilly knowing nothing could stop her now.

She then became her human form as she smiled seeing the chaos she'd created as she entered the castle.

Nothing would stop her now........

* * *

Ogre Child saw worry in Carley's blue eyes as they had made camp for the night along with Leah knowing that she was worried about what Zanora was doing to Far, Far Away as the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior understood knowing her human friend was right as she saw Leah hug her as she smiled sadly but the Ogreix Warrior saw Leah call her away from her and wondered what was wrong as she and Leah were sitting in a tree as the hazel eyed girl told her that Carley had been depressed after she'd left the last time she'd visited her friend as the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior understood as the night wind blew through her long tendril like dark hair.

"I understand because she always comes to Aria when she's sad or lonely but she always talks about you and wants to live with you." she told her.

Leah's hazel eyes went wide at those words but understood as she was Carley's only friend back in their world but knew she was happy when she visited her.

"Yeah I know.

Maybe that could happen." Leah answered as she and Ogre Child landed on the ground on their feet.

They knew they needed sleep if they were going to defeat Zanora.

But Leah found Izz awake nuzzling Carley knowing she was having another strange dream about Zanora as she understood as the Psammead was Carley's best Arian friend and mentei, mentor in Arian tongue.

He was also the voice of reason like when she and Leah got ideas for stunts they wanted to try like shooting an apple off somebody's head with a crossbow.

He smiled remembering how that had turned out.

"What's wrong with her?

She's having another one of those dreams, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes she keeps muttering something in her sleep." he answered.

Leah understood as she knew Carley had strange dreams sometimes but never like this as she saw her friend's blue eyes open but tears were in them as she and Izz were concerned.

But Carley muttered something only Izz's batlike ears could pick up.

"She's saying about the only way to stop Zanora but I don't understand." he answered yawning.

She watched as he fell asleep but saw worry in Carley's eyes and wondered what had happened.


	4. Thinking Of Making A Choice

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks Rooz for having faith in the story and in me along with Inyunaruto365 and hope you'll check out my stories on Fiction Press as I've an account but my first new Aria story won't be there until Wednesday but you'll like it because I started and saved it.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 but Ogre Child does like you.**

**At first she was a little angry about the idea of sharing Aria with you but she saw you were nice with a kind heart so let you in.**

**But I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Izz then saw Carley awake early the next morning as she went to get something to make a fire with as he went with her because he could ask her about that strange dream she'd had last night that he and the others were curious about as she sighed as they were gathering sticks but she decided to tell him as he was her best Arian friend.

"In the final battle I will be the only one powerful enough to stop Zanora." she answered as he was curious.

"How will that happen?" he asked her.

"By using the Exodia spell.

It can take care of a powerful dark hearted Arian like Zanora but I'll be lost in Aria but you and Leah along with Ogre Child know I'm not dead.

All you have to do is find me." she told him.

The grey furred Psammead was shocked hearing that as he remembered when Carley had defeated the Angel of Darkness and had been lost and had found her but it was the pain and sadness that had worried him when it had happened and coping with it but he couldn't bear to see it happen again as there was silence between them for a few moments.

"Don't worry Izzard I'm not leaving you guys.

I would never abandon you guys or Shrek-chan or Aria.

You guys mean a lot to me." she said as he understood.

He hoped they could find her if she used the Exodia spell on Zanora but hoped it wouldn't have to come to that as they returned to camp as Ogre Child and Leah were up while Shrek and the others were still asleep but they wondered why he was so sad as he told them while Ogre Child used her Dragon Heart Ogreix to light the fire.

"I know it hurt but she would have to do it Izz.

She cares about us and Aria enough to risk it." Leah told him.

Ogre Child agreed with the hazel eyed girl.

She remembered how she never used to trust her when Carley had told her about Leah whenever she came to Aria but as time went on, she'd grown to trust her and became best friends.

She knew that Leah and Izz would be the ones most upset if she let Carley use the Exodia spell to destroy Zanora but there was no other way but they'd have to wait and see when they got to Far, Far Away but hoped Zanora hadn't messed it up much.

She then saw Artie join them but wondered what was wrong with them but Ogre Child decided not to say as she didn't want to worry them or Shrek with what was going on.

"We're just worried about Zanora taking over your kingdom like she tried to do to ours." she answered.

The young King understood as Shrek woke up but he had a feeling something bad was going to happen when they faced Zanora and had a feeling it had to do with Carley as he cared about her and Leah a lot.

* * *

Zanora saw they were on their way and nearly approaching Far, Far Away but smiled evilly excited about the upcoming battle that would happen once they got here as dark hearted Arians like Hate Spirits, Shallowness Witches along with Confidence Suckers and Anger Beasts had joined her to help take over as revenge but had a feeling they couldn't lose as they were worried about Ogre Child but knew the human Queen of Aria along with her friend Leah could be taken care of easily but Zanora knew Carley wouldn't give up Aria or her friends without a fight as she growled happily at that as she put them through training.

"Soon this kingdom will be ours and not even Ogre Child can stop me.

Show them Daku!" she said as the Hate Spirit smiled.

He along with his fellow Hate Spirits revealed Jen tied up and weakened as they knew Ogre Child cared about her husband and Zanora could use this to break her tough and powerful spirit as she knew that the Ogreix Warrior would do anything to protect her friends and family no matter what the cost as the dark hearted Arians cheered at that fact.

* * *

Leah saw worry in Ogre Child's dark eyes as they kept going on and wondered what was bothering the Ogreix Warrior as nothing really bothered or frightened her unless somebody she cared about was hurt or in danger and right now she could feel Jen was in danger but didn't want to show she was worried about her husband as she needed to keep her cool as Shrek and the others needed her and her friends to help stop Zanora but Carley knew something was up.

"_It's about Jen, right?" _she asked through the mental link they had through their Ogreix.

Ogre Chils nodded in reply to her friend and ruler of Aria as she knew she could trust her with her worries or fear without any other Arian finding out as she decided to tell her what bothered her.

"_I had a vision that he's in Far, Far Away as Zanora's prisoner but she hurt him._

_....... we........ have to save him, please......." _she said mentally, her inner voice beginning to crack.

Carley knew how much Jen meant to the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior as they'd been through a lot together and faced things no other couple would have.

"_We'll save him Ogre Child._

_And kick Zanora's dark hearted Arian butt too." _she replied as Ogre Child smiled weakly.

"_Thank you Your Highness._

_What about what I heard from Izz about using the Exodia spell to stop Zanora?" _she replied.

Carley mentally sighed before replying.

"_Yes I am planning to use it if it's the only way to stop her and as a last resort._

_It's the only way to keep Far, Far Away and those I care about safe." _she answered breaking the link.

Leah had listened to their talk but understood what Carley had said about using the Exodia spell to stop Zanora but only as a last resort or if it was the only way to stop Zanora but knew she was doing it to help Artie and keep those she cared about safe but hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.


	5. Captured

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope that people like it.**

**I'll be starting to post stories on Fiction Press from tomorrow hopefully so look for Ogre Child on there as it's me in case you guys wanna read my stories there.**

* * *

Zanora cackled as she had control over Far, Far Away and it's people as the other dark hearted Arians were ruling over them but wanted Artie to return as they liked him better as a ruler than Zanora but hoped that he and his friends would return to stop her as she had messed up the kingdom as they were in hiding but hoped that she would be stopped as she was rough.

The Dragoness of Loneliness didn't really care about the feelings or thoughts of the people of Far, Far Away but only about herself.

She cackled as Shallowness Witches had brought another citizen of the kingdom for trying to be rebellious as she ordered them to put him in the dungeon as he knew that Artie would never treat them this way if he was King again.

"Too bad because he'll never be King again.

I'll make sure of it." she snarled as she went back to business.

"What's so great about this Artie kid?

Why do the losers in this kingdom like him so much?" she wondered.

A Shallowness Witch knew that Zanora was curious and ticked off about Artie as he was the young King of this kingdom as she decided to tell her about the young Pendragon boy.

"He was an nobody in a distant school called Worchester Academy until he found out about his destiny as the heir to the throne but his friends are powerful especially with Ogre Child and the young Queen of Aria on their side." she told her.

Zanora was smiling knowing now that the young King of Far, Far Away was no threat to her.

Her eyes glowed with dark Arian magic at that as she hoped that nothing would stop her.

* * *

Artie was nervous as he and his friends were close to Far, Far Away but hoped things were okay until they got there as he and his friends would make sure that Zanora would pay with her life as they would free the kingdom from her grip.

But Izz along with Ogre Child and Leah were worried as they secretly knew the situation had gotten worse and hadn't told the others about it as they had decided to keep it to themselves for now as they knew their other friends wouldn't understand as they reached the border and were closer to the kingdom as Carley shivered knowing they needed a plan if they were going to stop Zanora.

"_Yes that's a great idea Your Highness but what?" _Ogre Child said through their mental link.

"_We'll just have to fight the Dragoness of Loneliness as normal but if it gets worse, I'll have to use the Exodia spell._

_It's as a last resort."_ she answered as they understood.

They then broke the link as they heard both Artie and Shrek gasp in shock at the mess Far, Far Away was in as Leah saw both Ogre Child and Izz tense up but could feel dark auras all around Far, Far Away.

"Zanora brought a few friends, right?" the Arian Knight of Friendship said as Izz nodded.

"Yes she brought Shallowness Witches along with Anger Beasts and other dark hearted Arians to help her.

This isn't good." he answered as Carley agreed.

Artie saw worry in her blue eyes as she felt the dark Arian magic get stronger.

"I have a feeling we need to work together on this." she answered as Leah and Shrek agreed.

There was a look of worry in Ogre Child's dark eyes as she looked at Shrek and Artie.

"They have no Ogreix or Arian magic to protect them.

We can't let them get hurt." she answered as Leah understood.

Izz then saw Carley smile broadly as it looked like she had an idea.

"Who says they don't?" she said as powerful Arian magic emitted from her fingerless gloved hand.

It surrounded Shrek and Artie but after vanishing, they still looked the same which bothered Leah but Carley smiled evilly.

"They may be the same on the outside but I gave them a means of protecting themselves from Zanora." she answered.

Leah and Ogre Child were relieved hearing that as they saw guards but used Arian magic to disguise themselves so that Zanora and the others wouldn't find them as they went on their way to the castle and hoped that Zanora wouldn't find them.

"Our plan is working guys.

Zanora won't suspect a thing." Leah told them.

But then they saw a blast of dark Arian magic as a group of Shallowness Witches surrounded them as Artie was nervous.

"Revealus." the leader said as dark Arian magic surrounded them destroying their disguises.

"Aw man." Leah said as she and Ogre Child were led away along with Artie and the others.

They needed to escape.......


	6. Never Giving Up On A Friend

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to both Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing so far.**

* * *

Izz saw sadness in Carley's blue eyes as they were in a dungeon cell and was thinking of how to escape but the young human ruler of Aria was quiet as she was worried knowing Zanora was doing terrible things to Leah and her other friends as she slumped onto the cell floor with her head in her hands as she didn't know what to do as she knew Zanora was hurting Far, Far Away along with them but Izz had an idea.

"We should get help from the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights to stop Zanora since the Dragoness of Loneliness is distracted." he told her.

She then sighed as she put a hand out in front of her as she prepared to open a portal to Aria but heard Izz gasp.

"Hey guys am I too late?" she heard a familiar voice said.

They saw Jen outside the cell with worry in his hazel eyes.

"We're surprised you came to help.

Zanora has taken over Far, Far Away and has our other friends in the dungeon but we need to get out of here.

Besides it's my fault we're in this mess." she told them.

Both the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight and the Psammeadis Knight of Heart Equinix were stunned hearing her say that.

"Don't ever say that!

It's not your fault but Zanora's and we should stop her." Jen answered.

Izz nodded as he nuzzled the young ruler seeing tears welling up in her blue eyes at that.

"It is because we should've taken care of her in Aria.

That way Far, Far Away and our friends wouldn't be in danger!" she said as Jen understood.

He could hear defeat in her voice and that was something he couldn't bear to hear as he sighed as Izz was nervous hearing Ogre Child whimper as that made him nervous as he ran to the cell where Leah and Ogre Child were held but saw Leah was gone.

"J-Jen you're okay!

But how?" the Ogreix Warrior said with tears in her dark eyes as she hugged him.

"Nothing would stop me from being with you or our friends but where's Leah?

Our Highness needs our help." he answered as she understood.

"Let's go." she said as she following her husband to her friend's cell.

She found her royal friend in the cell with Izz on her jet black armoured shoulders as he saw her smile sadly as she saw Ogre Child join them.

"Where's Leah-chan?" she asked the Ogreix Warrior softly.

"Z-Zanora has her in the throne room and has probably hurt her." she answered.

Jen saw great sadness in the young Queen of Aria's eyes hearing that.

"I-I have to help her but I'll mess up." she answered.

Ogre Child knew her friend was sometimes like this and suffered from low self esteem and lack of confidence but knew that Aria and Leah had helped her a little but she saw anger in Carley's eyes as she decided to go help Leah which surprised them as she blasted through the bars as Dragon Heart Ogreix emitted strongly from her hand.

"Let's go!" she roared as Jen and Izz were surprised at this as they escaped.

Shrek smiled along with Artie as the young human broke them out.

He could tell Zanora had pushed his friend's nerve and she led them into the throne room.......

* * *

Zanora smiled seeing Leah brought before her as she saw anger in the Arian Knight of Friendship's hazel eyes as she saw what the Dragoness of Loneliness had been doing to the kingdom as she wondered what Zanora was doing as the Dragoness of Loneliness knew that she would try to break her friends out but had an idea as she began to cast a spell as Leah growled knowing that she was evil hearted and couldn't wait for Ogre Child and the others to stop the Dragoness of Loneliness.

"I would give up if you knew what was good for you." she said as Leah growled.

Dark Arian magic swirled around her and entered her body.

"What're you doing to me Zanora?" she said as Zanora cackled.

"You'll see little Arian Knight.

Cageus." she said as Leah was in a cage.

She was beginning to feel strange but wondered why she was feeling like this but hoped the spell wouldn't hurt her or those she cared about as she felt her teeth begin to sharpen and become fangs as her nails became talons.

She had no idea what was happening to her.

"_She has no clue about what's happening to her, that she's being turned into an Arian Beast._

_I will use her to fight against her friends that she cares about so badly." _Zanora thought smiling.

She watched as the chestnut brown haired girl was changing rapidly as Leah was in agony.

"_Carley......._" Leah thought.

* * *

Artie was surprised along with Shrek at seeing Carley leading them along with Ogre Child as they were heading for the throne room as there were fire in her blue eyes as she was hoping that Leah was safe and not being hurt by Zanora or she would pay.

"_Don't worry Leah-chan because I'm coming._

_I won't let you down."_ the young ruler of Aria told herself as she heard a loud roar.

Izz saw her shiver a little as she could tell what it was as they entered the throne room as they were shocked to see an Arian Beast there but gasped seeing it's hazel eyes....


	7. Saving A Good Friend From Darkness

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and I know that Rooz liked how the last chapter ended.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Carley was frozen to the spot with worry looking into those hazel eyes knowing that the trapped soul within by Zanora's dark spell was her best friend as Ogre Child understood as Leah was her best friend too as she was worried for her too but Jen along with Shrek and Artie heard Zanora cackle as Leah growled but the Dragoness of Loneliness smiled seeing that both Carley and Ogre Child were scared for their friend's safety.

"Bring Leah back to normal now!" Ogre Child demanded angrily.

Zanora snickered at the Ogreix Warrior's words as she knew that both her and Carley cared deeply about Leah and this was a weakness she could use but then Ogre Child saw the Arian Beast lunge and was about to attack when Carley stopped her.

"She may be an Arian Beast now but deep down inside it's Leah-chan.

We have to free her of the spell and I know how but it's not easy." she answered.

Ogre Child understood as she wondered what her friend was going to do but then she saw Zanora jump on it's back as they lunged at their friends.

"Leah stop!" Carley said as a claw hurt her cheek.

Zanora along with Shrek and Artie saw the Arian Beast stop and move away from them.

"_Leah-Chan........" _Carley thought with a tear welling in her eye.

* * *

_Deep down inside of her transformed body, Leah could see and hear what was happening outside and she didn't like it as her friends and especially Carley were being hurt by Zanora and she wanted to help but the dark force of the spell was controlling her body and she was trapped in a bottomless pit of darkness and despair but she felt empowered hearing Carley's mental voice as outside, Carley was trying to break the spell by fighting but knew that her friend knew it wasn't her doing this but Zanora and knew that she had to stop the dark force as she cared about her friends especially Carley._

_"You'll never get out of here as long as I'm here!" the darkness cackled._

_But right now Leah was mad and when she was like this, nothing, not even a dark spell could stand in her way especially when it came to her friends as the darkness cackled as it was impressed by her._

_"Why bother?_

_Soon Zanora will take over Far, Far Away and there's nothing you and your friends can do about it!" it cackled._

_"I care about them because they're precious to me._

_Without them, my world would be dark and lonely._

_Like it was before I met them." she said as her Friendix magic surrounded her._

_It was making her stronger as a blast emitted from her hand as it hit the darkness destroying it._

_She smiled sadly as she had control over herself again._

_"I-I care about you Leah-chan." she heard Carley say._

_Suddenly she felt change as the dark Arian spell was breaking as she smiled as her body was back to normal........._

_

* * *

_

Carley was exhausted from fighting Leah in that Arian Beast form and had many wounds and cuts but was just so happy that her best friend was okay and back to normal as she saw Leah's hazel eyes open as the chestnut brown haired girl saw tears of joy in her friend's eyes as she could see how much she'd risked for her to save her from Zanora.

"Thank you Carley.

I know you're always my best friend but I'm sorry you're hurt because of me.

If I hadn't became an Arian Beast, you wouldn't be hurt right now." Leah said to her.

"Leah-chan that's not true.

It was Zanora that did this but I knew you would never truly hurt us.

Ogre Child and I were worried about you but now it's okay but you need to rest." she answered weakly.

Leah then saw her faint as Jen caught her.

"She'll be okay.

She's just tired from the battle and injured.

We need to go to Aria so she and you can heal and come up with a plan." he told her.

Leah agreed as Ogre Child and Izz opened a portal to Aria through their magic.

Shrek sighed as he and Artie were worried about their Arian friends but worried about Zanora hurting Far, Far Away but went through the portal.

They hoped their friends would be okay......


	8. Deciding What To Do About Zanora

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Here's more and I'm glad people like.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and for joining Fiction Press which means a lot to me.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

In the purple bricked castle in Latanis, the main city of Aria, Ogre Child along with Jen and Leah were worried about Carley as she hadn't woken up yet as she was in a bed in the infirmary but asleep as she was worried for her friend as Izz was by Carley's bedside hoping she would wake up as he saw her body in bandages as he was using his Arian magic to help her wake up.

He felt bad as he could've became an Arian Beast himself and prevented her from fighting Leah but Ogre Child had told him and Leah it wasn't their fault it had happened as it was Zanora's fault.

"L-Leah-chan......." he heard a voice say behind him.

He along with Leah were amazed to see Carley's blue eyes begin to open as they were both relieved as they hugged.

"We're glad you're okay.

We were really worried, even Shrek and Artie were worried too." Leah said.

"I know but there's only one way to stop Zanora.

I know it's risky but it's the only way to protect both Aria and Far, Far Away even if it means I have to do this." she answered.

Leah's eyes went wide along with Izz as they knew that she was planning to use the Exodia spell.

"I don't know Carley.

We know you care about both Aria and Far, Far Away but it's not worth losing you as a friend.

There has to be another way." Leah said as Carley shook her head as it throbbed from battle.

"Guys she needs to rest.

You can talk to her later." Jen said as they left the infirmary.

They hoped she would be okay.......

* * *

In Far, Far Away Zanora was happy seeing that Ogre Child and her friends hadn't defeated her but knew that soon they would have to come back sooner or later and she was anxious for some fun as she used her dark Arian magic to have some while she waited for them to return.

She knew sooner or later this would have to end......

* * *

Leah was in the Alcae Forest in Aria and was sitting under a Wish tree as she was thinking about what had happened so far and was worried about Carley as she was her friend and couldn't bear to lose her even if it was to help protect both Aria and Far, Far Away but tears fell from her hazel eyes as she thought about it.

"Hey Leah-chan what's wrong?

Why're you crying?" she heard somebody ask as she looked up and gasped.

She saw it was Ogre Child but saw worry in the Ogreix Warrior's dark eyes.

"You're worried about Carley, right?" she asked as Leah nodded.

"Yes I am because she plans to do something dangerous by using the Exodia spell and we'll lose her.

That's something I can't let happen.

She's the only friend I have." Leah told her.

The Ogreix Warrior understood her friend's fear as she wrapped her slender yet strong arms around the girl as she knew how she was feeling as they broke the embrace.

"I'm worried about Carley too but this isn't mine or your choice, it's hers.

Carley cares about both Aria and Far, Far Away along with all of us and you and she wouldn't let any harm come to us even if it means losing her but we can find her again.

I know it.

She's one special kid and ruler of our kingdom." she told her.

Leah understood as she wiped away the tears from her hazel eyes as she understood now that she wasn't going to lose her best friend but was trying to save both kingdoms and her friends no matter what.

She hoped that her friend would recover soon but heard footsteps as they turned around and saw Carley there as she smiled sadly hugging them.

"I made up my mind." she answered as they were anxious to hear.

"I decided that Zanora has to be stopped but the only way to do that is to use the Exodia spell.

It's the only way to keep those that are precious to me safe." she answered as they understood.

They hoped that things would be okay........


	9. Returning To Far, Far Away

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and sorry because I wanted to update this last night but was late as I was updating something on Fiction Press so I decided to update now and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing and I'm already working on the fic that will come after this one but I know you guys will like it.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter......**

* * *

Leah was nervous that evening as she knew that she and her friends were returning to Far, Far Away the next morning to stop Zanora but she'd stayed up as she couldn't sleep because she was thinking about what could happen in Far, Far Away when they tried to fight Zanora as she saw Jen approach but there was kindess in his hazel eyes as he had heard from Ogre Child about what was going on and remembered about Shaia as she was the last person that had defeated Zanora by using the Exodia spell.

"Was she lost after using it?" she asked him.

The Gold Heart Ograian Knight nodded in reply.

"Yes she was after using the Exodia spell and Ogre Child was upset because it was her sister that had used it and wanted to find her but did as Shaia was in the Realm of Spirits but her Love helped her find her like yours will help find Carley after she uses the Exodia spell.

I also see Shrek's here along with Artie." he said as Leah was nervous.

She had a feeling the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight had been having fun as she knew how he and Shrek were rivals for Carley but she was xurious as she knew that both Carley and Ogre Child would be upset if he'd caused any trouble.

"He didn't but did train your friends in combat especially sword fighting." Izz said as he entered the room.

Leah was surprised hearing that as she had a feeling he was nervous about tomorrow as they were preparing to fight Zanora and make her pay.

Leah then saw them leave as she needed to get sleep but found it hard but checked up on Carley and smiled seeing she was asleep and looking peaceful.

Tears were in her hazel eyes as she knew what would happen but wiped them away as she didn't want to wake her friend up as she left the room.

"Hey Leah." she heard a voice say as she turned around.

A young blonde spiky haired ninja in an orange and black tracksuit with a black Konoha headband on his head smiled sadly seeing the hazel eyed girl but could tell that she was sad.

"W-What're you doing here Naruto?" Leah asked him.

"I came to see you Leah.

The Nine Tailed Fox sensed you were sad about something so I came to see what was wrong.

It has something to do with Carley, right?" he said as she nodded.

"Tomorrow she has to fight the Dragoness of Loneliness Zanora who's messing up Far, Far Away and the only way to stop her is by using a very powerful spell but I'll lose her.

I-I don't want to be alone again!" she said as he understood.

"You won't be alone Leah.

I have a feeling you can find her again as you care deeply about her and I can tell she does care about you deeply too and wouldn't want to see you sad but I know how it feels to nearly lose your best friend." he said as she understood.

"You're talking about Gaara, right?

But he came back." Leah said as he nodded.

"Yes but I didn't know that would happen at the time but I was so sad when it happened.

But things will be okay, I promise." he said as he vanished.

She hoped he was right as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Leah woke up early as she found Carley in the throne room as she was with Ogre Child sparring for fun but stopped as they saw the hazel eyed girl in there as the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior decided to leave them alone as she knew they were returning to Far, Far Away today as she hoped they'd be okay.

There was silence between the two friends before Leah decided to break the silence.

"So...... you ready to stop Zanora?" she asked her.

"Y-Yeah I guess Leah-chan.

I'm just worried about you and the others about being lost in Aria." she answered.

Leah understood as she hugged her.

"Don't worry we will find you.

We care about you a lot even Ogre Child and Shrek and would never let you go." she answered.

Carley understood as she returned the hug.

She then sighed as she knew they were leaving soon........


	10. The Final Battle

**Seeing With Our Hearts**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

* * *

Leah and Carley were nervous as they along with Ogre Child and the others had entered Far, Far Away and were hoping Zanora wouldn't find out they were here as they saw guards surround them as Izz then bit them as Carley smiled while Leah was impressed.

"Thanks Izz now let's go to the castle and take care of Zanora once and for all." Carley said as they ran there as Shrek, Artie and Ogre Child followed her.

They realised there weren't any guards around but Ogre Child helped them sneak into the castle by using her Ogreix to make them unseen as they entered but hoped this would work as they felt Zanora's dark magic as they snuck towards the throne room but were found out by Zanora as she smirked seeing Carley there with Shrek, Artie and Ogre Child.

"Prepared to give Aria up to me?" she said as Carley scowled.

"That's why you're doing this, to get Aria?

Why you hurt many innocent people and nearly hurt Far, Far Away?

I'll never give Aria up.

You're going down." she answered as Leah was nervous.

"So be it." the Dragoness of Loneliness said.

Leah was nervous as she knew the final battle had approached as she along with Shrek, Artie and Ogre Child were ambushed by dark hearted Arians as they were fighting them but Carley was dodging Zanora's attack as she couldn't let her friends or kingdom get hurt or destroyed as she started fighting back as Leah watched amazedly at how much strength her friend was showing as Zanora was impressed as she went to help their friends stop the dark hearted Arians as she was in her Arian Knight of Friendship armour as she left to help them.

* * *

Ogre Child growled in anger as she, Shrek and Artie along with Izz were taking care of the dark hearted Arians that were helping Zanora as they had taken care of most of them but there was still some of them left as she was nearly exhausted and out of Ogreix as she saw Leah appear as she took care of the dark hearted Arians but Shrek saw worry in her hazel eyes.

"How's Carley doing against Zanora?" Artie asked her.

"She was okay when I left but we need to help her.

Let's go." she answered as they agreed and left with her.

They felt powerful Arian magic as both Carley and Zanora were still fighting but giving it everything they had as Leah and Ogre Child could feel they were tiring as they entered the castle but as they entered the room, they were in a cage of Arian magic.

"Let them go Zanora!" Carley demanded as Zanora cackled.

"What're you going to do about it _Your Highness?_" she asked.

Carley knew what she had to do.

She knew this was risky but knew it was the only way.

"You'll see Zanora.

Exodias!" she said.

As powerful Arian magic began to emit from her being, Carley remembered all the times she'd spent in Aria and Far, Far Away with Leah and the others and knew how much they cared about her and that was why she'd done this, to protect them.

Leah then saw the cage vanish as she ran over to where Carley was as she and the others heard Zanora scream as she was defeated.

After the magic had faded, they saw Carley lying on the floor as Leah knew what was happening as she could tell her friend was beginning to fade as tears fell from their eyes.

"Don't worry Leah I'm not leaving you.

We'll be together again once you find me." she told her.

Leah and the others hugged her but Ogre Child and Izz watched as she faded entirely.

Tears were in their eyes as it was sad but they knew she wasn't dead but lost in Aria somewhere and when they found her, they'd be able to bring her back to them.

"I promise I'll find you with all my heart." Leah said as Artie understood.

He and Shrek noticed Far, Far Away was back to normal as they stayed in the castle to rest.......

* * *

Later that night both Ogre Child and Izz saw Leah was still up but knew what had happened was rough for the hazel eyed girl to accept but the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior knew that both her and Carley had a powerful bond and knew that Leah would be upset but Izz knew how the girl felt as he remembered when he and Bronx had watched helpless as their parents had been sucked into a dark portal but had hope they would find them just like Leah needed hope that she and the others would find Carley again.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Ogre Child heard Izz ask.

She nodded in reply as the grey furred Psammead could understand as he hugged her.

"I-I know how you feel because mine and Bronx's parents were sucked into s vortex full of dark Arian magic and we haven't found them like you want to find Carley but a while after that, Bronx and I were sad but then Brydon and the others gave us hope that we'd see them one day.

I bet you'll say Carley again soon but for now you need hope." he told her.

Leah nodded as tears fell from her hazel eyes as Ogre Child understood as she told Izz to go check on the others as the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior knew her friend needed a little help.

"It's okay to be sad about what happened.

Carley has been a huge part of our lives since she created Aria and met you so we knew how you feel.

I know you'll be able to find her as you two have an emotional link to each other." she reassured her.

She watched as she fell asleep in the room.

She hoped Leah would be okay as she went to sleep in the room........


End file.
